


For Dean

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Gen, Tag to Episode, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tag to A Very Supernatural Christmas, surely one of the most beautiful episdes of SPN. I love Season Three. For me it's the season the brothers are really good with one another and their brotherly bond is at its strongest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Dean

"Stocking up are you, kid?" the elderly cashier remarked cheerfully as Sam plonked down a dozen colourful pine-tree shaped car deodorants on the counter, together with a litre of car oil, a tetra-pack of egg-nog, and a couple of candy bars.

"Um, yeah," Sam answered distractedly, disappointed that he hadn't found everything he had been looking for.  
'What did you expect moron,' he chided himself silently, 'leaving everything to the last minute like this!'

 

He'd been so against celebrating Christmas, desolate and wretched because it would be Dean's last, but his brother had been so eager, and God, Dean was going to Hell because of him, and he couldn't even give him the Christmas he'd asked for.

So Sam had changed his mind, determined now to give Dean all that he deserved and desired. Just…, he was afraid he'd left it all too late!

 

He hadn't had much choice but to come here. Dean had taken the Impala, and this gas station store was the only place nearby still open so late on Christmas Day. He'd hoped they might have Christmas trees on sale, even the cheap little plastic ones would have done, but there was nothing seasonal at all.  
The place was a dismal island in the middle of all the Xmas cheer surrounding it!

 

The cashier waited patiently as the young man in front of him dithered, deep in thought. The lanky kid was about the only client that had been in all day, a Gas'n'Sip not being exactly the most popular type of store for frenzied Christmas shoppers.

The young man was obviously disappointed about something, his face despondent and unhappy.

 

The store-keeper usually minded his own business, having found that to be the safest thing to do in this line of work, but the kid certainly didn't have that Christmas buzz about him that ninety–nine percent of the rest of the population had in this period of the year, and his curiosity was piqued, so he asked.

 

"You find everything you need, son?"

The kid turned two big luminous eyes on him, hesitating, as if undecided whether to answer truthfully or not.

"Uh," he replied after a second's internal debate. "I thought you might have had Christmas trees on sale, or maybe coloured lights," he added hopefully. "But I don't see either."  
"We don't normally get in seasonal items. Truth to tell, people have got better places to get that sort of stuff than here."

 

The young face fell again and his eyes clouded over. He nodded, recognising the logic in the guy's words.  
"It's my own fault, I left it too late," Sam acknowledged, more to himself than to the man opposite him.

 

The cashier felt rush of empathy for him. To go out looking for a tree here and now, smelled of desperation. He wished he could help the kid, it was Christmas after all and he'd be celebrating with his own wife and family soon, around a whopping big tree.

 

As if out of nowhere a thought came to him. Maybe he could do something for the guy after all.  
"Can you hang on a minute there, buddy while I go check on something in the store-room? Could be I might have just what you need after all."

Sam's face took on a brighter expression. Perhaps for once the Winchester luck would turn good.

 

Sure enough the cashier came out with an oblong cardboard box, which he then proceeded to dust down with a rag.  
" A couple of years ago somebody must have left this behind, and I remember putting it away in case whoever it was came back looking for it but I took a peek inside, you know, just in case it was something dangerous, and turned out it was a little cheap tree with some lights. You can have it if you like. I doubt the owner will ever come back for it now."

 

The store-keeper was taken aback by how the young man's face lit up, and he soon found himself the recipient of one of the sweetest dimpled smiles the older man had ever seen.

"Thanks, that would be great. How much do I owe…?" Sam asked, eager to be on his way now that he'd received this unexpected kiss of fortune

"Well, you can have the tree for nothing seeing as I didn't give cash for it myself. You just gotta to pay for the rest of the stuff."

 

Sam hastily settled his bill, refusing to take any change, and with the tree and his other purchases under his arm, turned to go.

"Merry Christmas, and thanks for this," he said indicating the tree. "It's for someone really special."

"Merry Christmas to you too. I was glad to be able to help," was the response, and it was the truth. The kid had something out of the ordinary about him, and the store-keeper felt good that he'd managed to make him smile

 

Sam ran back to the motel room, hoping Dean wouldn't be back too soon, so he'd have time to get everything ready before his brother arrived.

He'd barely finished pouring the egg-nog, which he'd liberally sprinkled with whisky, into little plastic cups, when the door opened and his big brother walked in, his face lighting up as he took in what Sam had prepared.

 

Sam's heart filled with joy at the expression on Dean's face. How could he ever have thought to deny his big brother this simple pleasure?

Their eyes met, big brother to little brother, love to love. Their whole world reduced to the four walls of this room, their own private little haven for this sad yet joyful Christmas Day.

Whatever tomorrow might bring they'd face it together, but this moment was theirs alone to share.

The end


End file.
